the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Norm
Disco Norm is a major character who appears in: Capital Crusaders, Disco Norm Games, the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology, and the Swords of the King. A legendary hero who lead a long and tumultuous life of action. Appearance Norm sports a 70s leisure suit, with a golden belt buckle with the letters 'D' and 'N' on. He wears a white, glittering glove on his right hand. He has an orange nose poking out over a large handlebar moustache, and under a fresh pair of shades. His afro sits a top his head comfortably too. Ultimately, Disco Norm does just look like a small Bill Cosby. After pulling a baby out from a woman's vagina Norman was forced to cut off his right arm, so Erowynn later built him a wooden arm as a replacement. After a furious battle with the Twink Chink, Disco Norm went partially insane and started severing his limbs, relying on his allies for new limbs. The result was half a dolphin head, alongside his normal one. Another new arm, this time made of leather and with a detachable kazoo on it, then finally a new pair of legs. They're the same height, but one leg is incredibly muscular. After the first battle with Abram Blutin, Disco Norm just decapitated himself and threw his head into a mech suit, provided by Granny McShlong, who equipped it with tassel whips, two transformable arms: one with a crossbow, and the other a great axe. The suit also had a "daily life" mode which was basically Disco Norm dressed as the terminator. Synopsis History He is the son of Mitchell Reynolds and Cosbyette. Cosby 10, data analysis cosby, stated that he had a very special power, but upon birth he ran away. It's unknown how Disco Norm entered the world of Endaria. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 1: New Era Once his fellow party members had fully joined the group together, they were tasked with assisting Lord Meme assassinate the Bad Meme King. On the boat ride to Kushan the party had to fill in for a group of performers who were sick, so Disco Norm pulled of some dance moves, wooing the audience. When they got into the capital city, Quentium, they were forced to get to the castle by sewer, due to the fact, an army of Harambes were patrolling the streets. They reached the Bad Meme King who knocked Lord Meme and Jeff Kaplan, an assistant of Lord Meme's, so the party took down the wizard for them. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm Following Disco Norm's eventual death, a boy with black hair dug him up from his grave and revived him, his limbs turned to their normal youthful self, and Norman lived on once again. Disco Norm 2 After being resurrected, the boy with black hair informed Norman that he's being hunted by the Umbrella Corporation, due to his incredible powers. Disco Norm agreed to help protect him, which is a promise he kept for several years. One day, while on adventures with his son, the pair crossed paths with a man who seemed to be made of metal. He confronted Norman and exclaimed, "Disco Norm! I have come to claim my honour back!" The boy with black hair proceeded to encourage Norman by saying, "Norm, you have big nuts, you can beat him!" To which Norm replied, "I know." The two fought, and when Disco Norm had won, the metal man revealed himself to be Jackurai Sam, one of his oldest rivals. Ocean Man While on one of their adventures, Disco Norm and the boy with black hair were captured by the Umbrella Corporation, who wanted to experiment on the boy with black hair's unique and strange body, as well as possibly the oddities in Disco Norm's. Even with all of their powers combined, they were subdued by the Umbrella Corporation and forced into their prison. The 3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps found the small black gnome in a straightjacket with a muzzle on, in a rusty old cell. Garfunkle unlocked his cell door and took off his muzzle and the first thing the man said was, "I'm Disco Norm!" Garfunkle reluctantly freed him and so Disco Norm agreed to help out the party. He helped them through the dungeon that was the Umbrella Corporation Base prison and helped them fight the Ocean Man. Disco Norm was able to rescue his son, the boy with black hair, with the help of Isamu Guayasamin. Seeing how vulnerable Disco Norm's life was in these trying times, the boy with black hair proceeded to secretly copy Norman's consciousness with his powers and create a digital copy on a floppy disc. The Swords of the King - Chapter 4: NORMAN After a party at Poe Dameron's house, Disco Norm revealed himself, alongside his old friend Rhakim Khan. They informed the group that they needed to assist a boy with black hair to a University in Tarando. The party formerly accepted their request and aided them on their journey. Norman lead the way there, but mourned the death of his comrade, Rhakim Khan, but kept moving towards his goal. When they all got to the university, Norman watched in horror as the party wasted all their hard work to save Mexican Batman, the batmobile, and Poe Dameron's jacket, which took a turn for the worst for the party. Norm lashed out at the party in anger, but his skill and experience was no match for their brute force. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary Quan and Malo Kuja had acquired the floppy disc and installed the updated copy of Disco Norm's consciousness into a pretender robot that looked exactly like him. His consciousness would go in the form of this new Disco Norm. Gallery DiscoNorm2.PNG|Disco Norm (2nd edition render) DiscoNorm.jpg|Disco Norm (1st edition render) Disco Norm.png|Disco Norm in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster BlackDiscoNorm2.JPG|Disco Norm as he appears in the Disco Norm Games Skiddadle_DiscoNorm.jpg|Disco Norm Sketch (Skiddadle) Skiddadle_DiscoNormSamsung.jpg|Disco Norm and Samsung Sketch (Skiddadle) Trivia * Disco Norm was first created in a rhythm dancing game which was unfortunately lost. * In the animated short, Jack Sam VS Disco Norm, we discover that Disco Norm thinks that computers are pretty gay. * Disco Norm doesn't use any of his weapons in the Disco Norm games.Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Capital Crusaders Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:The Swords of the King Category:Disco Norm Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Characters